phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tri-Stone Area
Disney XD Germany will show the episode on October 28. The title is "Tri-Stone Area" (without the "The"). The summary is just Phineas and Ferb are in the Stone Age and think of what they may do today. I don't know if it's worth mentioning it or change the article name. --Shego123 13:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : Really, that's good news for your country there. Anything more information or that's it? Patrickau 26 14:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing else. Normally, they have longer summaries. This one doesn't even have a German title yet. But whatever, just wanted to let you know the episodes is coming closer. --Shego123 14:08, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Link I went to the link that was supposed to have the preview, but the only video I saw was the preview for At2D. I really wanna see this ep. so please help! 19:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Conk's foot in Glacier There are some glaciers either in the past or still existant that freeze over very quickly and some people think that it moves further from its initial point. That's how Conk's foot got stuck in the glacier. An example of this can be found in The Grim Aventures of Billy and Mandy where the glacier crushed the Yeti, or froze him over I forget which oneMichael Molina239093 00:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) The Episode Summary(Bad English) The episode summary has so many wrong English grammars. I would want to edit it but I just don't know what happened to the episode so I cannot edit it. Will someone please re-edit the Summary? Brian1236 23:54, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : Go ahead, I say before that it's roughly translated that I explained the summary but it will be much better if we wait for the release of the English version for a better explaination. Patrickau 26 14:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : Agreed! But I think I'm gonna edit it today. You guys can just re-edit it when the English Episode version appears. Brian1236 23:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : I cannot edit it fully :). But I edited some parts. Brian1236 00:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) : I fixed it! :) Also, I decided to bold Dan and Swampy's parts to distinguish them from the story. I hope that's ok. Aurablase10000 22:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for completing the summary. :) Brian1236 01:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : No problem ;) Aurablase10000 02:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Episode Info According to the summary, the episode will take place in prehistoric times with the characters' ancestors, just like SpongeBob B.C. (Before Comedy). Huh, I thought it was going to be because Doofenshmirtz uses an -inator to turn everyone into cavepeople. That would have been better. But I'm pretty sure the episode will be great.Lord O' Darkness 02:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The episode was better then how it would've been with an -inator. The Dan and Swampy parts were hilarious and there was tons of inside jokes with the running gags. PWNED! 01:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I have started a glossary User_talk:Buggum#test Perhaps it's a bit ridiculous, but it's interesting to see how how many words can be identified. I'm not sure if the language is consistent over the whole show, but there was obviously some thought to continuity. Ama wrog? Buggum | (Talk) 11:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Other dubs WikiaIvan1997 (talk) 14:33, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I wonder how people were able to dub this episode and translate it? Of course, the Phinebunk & Gerb speaking English & the Swampy + Dan scenes are obvious to dub, but how is this caveman language translated in Russia for example? I've never seen it in Russia. Do they speak proper Russian, do they dub over and make their own caveman language based off the Russian language or left these unedited? Spanish version: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B3mIx3m2NjXOWFpQQ2YyS19VMXc/edit Troly (talk) 21:12, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I see. It sounds like a mix of caveman & Spanish. And I thought this was gonna be like the "Ugh" episode from Spongebob with most voice acting left intact, with the exception of a few parts. Thanks! WikiaIvan1997 (talk) 10:53, November 14, 2014 (UTC)